Based on a Dream
by Naishou
Summary: You know that Hitsugaya Toushirou is just an anime character. She knows that too. But she still goes on a world tour in search of him. Do you think she will find him in the real world?
1. Chapter 1

Oh.. I don't own Bleach...whatever... Yeah! I've been waiting for this moment for 2 weeks that's because I believe this story will be my best story among the others...and you know what? TODAY IS HITSUGAYA'S BIRTHDAY!!! well HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HIM and here's the first chapter of Based on a Dream enjoy! XD

* * *

I was standing in front of the door with my backpack in my hands. With a great determination, I turned to look at the apartment I've been living with my family for years. Putting my backpack on, I started to count with my fingers, to be sure that I had everything that I need:

pocket money I've been saving? Checked!

2. Passport? Checked!

3. Clothes? Checked!

4. Personal ID? Checked!

5. Sunglasses? Checked!

and for the last

6. Map? Checked!

Taking a deep breath, I turned my back to the apartment. I can no longer turn back. I definitely can't. _Hitsugaya Toushirou, here I am on my way to find you..._

A bus at the bus stop which is in front of my house was waiting to take passengers... _Hey! Wait for me!_ I was about to miss the bus but I ran at the max speed and got on. I sat on the seat, which was in the front row, with a relieved expression. I looked at the apartment from the window. _Maybe someday I'll return to this place with Toushirou._ As the bus started to move, I repeated in my mind that again and again: _There is no turning back._

Putting on the headphones of my mp3, which my dad has bought for me as a present in the New Year, I chose the second opening of Bleach, full version btw. I remembered the Toushirou scene at the opening's video. You know when he runs on the water and Ishida tries to shoot him but Toushirou's too quick and dodges them easily. Yay I love him he's so cool. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the scene properly. I asked myself : _How can I be sure that Hitsugaya Toushirou doesn't exist? That Bleach doesn't exist?_I was so drawned in my thoughts I barely noticed I got on the metro. _At least the direction is true, I'm going to city center. I'm going to begin from there. I'm going to find the answer to all these questions and I'm sure all the answers will be the same: _**_Yes, they exist_**_._

When I stepped to the city center, I took off my headphones. I have to be more careful, I have to look carefully to every single person. After walking for hours I heard my stomach growl and realized that I'm hungry. I began to look for a café or something that sells food. Right at that moment I felt a hand softly touching my shoulder. _God, is this possible? When I was looking for Hitsugaya, he found me instead? Could such a thing be possible?_I turned my back with full of hope and the person I saw infront of me was Cham. My God, that's one of the animators I've met last summer. Hmm, tall, with long yellow hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. Seem he's still that silly man I've met last summer. Definately no diffrence. "Are you looking for Hitsugaya?" Did I hear right? Did he just ask me that question? I'm sure that I'm looking at him wit a shocked expression and I'm pretty sure I didn't tell anyone that I'm leaving to search for Hitsugaya. "Are you looking for Hitsugaya?" The same question again. _What should I say? If I say yes, how will he react?_ With an impatient expression, he asked me another question: "Why are you looking for him?" I opened my mouth and closed it again with shock but my voice didn't come out. _What if he forces me to return home?_ I felt his hand (which never left my shoulder as we were talking) grabbed me tightly. "Forget him, come to me." he said looking directly at my eyes. I didn't know what to say. "He's not someone worth you, you just want someone to love you, right? I will love you." _God is this really happening? What's this man babbling about?_ At last I found the courage to talk and said "I only want Hitsugaya, no one else." He looked at me with sad eyes. "I will love you." He said and catched my arm. I felt terrified. He started to walk quickly, pulling me along. "Let me go!" I shouted. _What will he do to me? I want Toushirou. I want him to save me._ I fell to the ground. Cham started to drag me this time. Toushirou help me! And then it all went dark.

I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a lounge by a swimming pool.**(A/N: 0.0 I want that too...)** I looked around. This was the hotel, which I've stayed last summer. Around me, waiters were running around to serve the tourists. I was the only one lying on a lounge and with my clothes still on too. "So you're awake at last, welcome to the hotel. From now on we'll live here together." Cham said and sat on the lounge beside mine. If I only remember right this hotel was surrounded by metal hedges. That will make my escape difficult. Maybe I can escape from the front door. Cham guessed where my thoughts are heading said: "I'm sorry but you can't escape from here. The door's security has increased 3 times than before, and it's the same with the back door." I could feel the anger in his voice. I know he's angry that I'm still trying to go after Toushirou. But I can't help it. Toushirou is the only one that binds me to this life, nothing else is important. Even my friends laugh at me, thinking how foolish this is. There's only one person that understood me. She feels the same way towards Kuchiki Byakuya. Despite this, I didn't even tell her that I was going. I was afraid that she would stop me.

Cham's voice awakens me from my thoughts. "I put your bag to one of the hotel rooms. From now on you'll stay at that room. Here's the key of the room." He took out a card written Room No: 454. I didn't raise my hand o take the card. "Well then just sleep here." he said angrily and left. Good thing he left. I still couldn't believe it. The hotel which I had so much fun last year, that I didn't want to leave, had become a prison for me.

"There has to be a way out!" I said as standing up. I walk to the front door where the hotel welcomes their guests. The security has indeed increased. Even the tourists were waiting in a line at the entrance to check in. I quickly turned and continue to lurk around this goddamned hotels frontier. The hedge's really high, forget jumping it over, it's even impossible for me to climb. I walked towards the back door. Closed and sealed. _Damn it! Cham must have done this intentionally!_ I thought and kicked the air.

I guess I will never escape from here and I'll never find Toushirou. I want to be alone. But everywhere's so crowded, everywhere's filled with people. I felt the waiters watching me. _I have to find Cham_.

After looking for him a while, I found him near the pool. He was staring at the pool thoughtfully. I don't care what he is thinking about. I ran to his side and grabbed his arm. I can barely keep myself from crying now. "Give me the key." I said with a cracked voice. He only looked at me, I know that tears had already filled the corner of my eyes. "Please, please give me the key."I said. He put his right hand in his pocket and took out the key of my room. I took it before he had a chance to show it to me and started to run towards the huge hotel building.

I knew that the room 454 is on the second floor from my last visit. I found the room easily, put the card on the door and opened it. I stepped in carefully and closed the door. The room seems really average. There's a double bed and a mini bar in the middle. On the left side there's a chair and a closet. Also on the right side there's the restroom. After I became sure that nobody's there I leaned my back against the door and started to cry aloud. This is not what I wanted. I didn't leave my home just to be alone.

Someone softly knocked on the door two times. I stopped crying immediately. I didn't make a noise, didn't move. I don't want to be disturbed and seen by anyone. "I know you're there. I don't want you to be sad. Please open the door." It's him, it's Cham again. _It seems prisoning me is not enough, he doesn't even leave me alone. _I didn't answer. "Come on, open the door." I kept my silence. This time I heard a "click" noise and the door opened on its own. Cham had pushed the door so hard that even I moved forcefully. I turned to face him. He too was looking at me. I stood up and yelled. "Go away! I don't want you here!" My voice had become hoarsed from crying, I can hardly hear my own voice. He came one step closer, I stepped back. He grabbed my arm. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you." he said. I know the hot salty liquid is spilling down my eyes through my cheeks. He gently stroked my cheek with his hand, which was still before. I continued to look at him with questioning eyes. "Dinner's starting within 15 minutes. Wash your face. I'll be waiting at the dining room entrance." Then he left. I went to the bathroom to do as he said. While looking at the mirror, I touched the place, where Cham has touched before, on my face. Even when I'm like this, he didn't try to take advantage of me. I smiled at my reflection. _Maybe he is indeed a good person._

I placed the card in my pocket and went to the ground floor. I've been late for 20 minutes. _I wish Cham will be waiting for me like he said. _

_

* * *

_

That's all for today... Oh she likes Toushirou so much that she ran away from her home. Will you do the same for him?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, here's the second chapter of Based on a Dream^^ Uhh...I had a bad botanic exam but it won't stop me from writing! I'm memorising all those stupid plants, vegetables etc and their names in Latin. I almost memorised everything in the book. But damn why do they have to ask the latin of onion? They are evil . and I was really angry. And I must admit the good reviews which had written for the first chapter made me want to write more and more^^ Thank you for all your reviews I really appreciate them^^

Now let's take a hot cup of coffee in this cold winter days and enjoy the new chapter^^ MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach.... I own Cham though lol!

* * *

I passed the corridors while trying to find my way towards the dining room. I was thinking so much about what happened today and I came out with a plan: Act like you're having fun, smile and talk to everyone, after Cham will be sure that you won't run away sneak out! Yeah, that's the best plan I've thought while walking.

And I was actually hungry. I haven't eaten anything for the whole afternoon. _The chef's great here especially his desserts are the best. Yay! Can't wait to taste them again. I'm going to eat all of them but first I have to find that stupid animator. Oh my appetite has already gone. Stop thinking run, run! Desserts...wait for me!_ I started to run.

Just as he said, he's waiting in front of the entrance. His back was against the wall and he had crossed his arms around his chest. He was wearing a black suit and a black shirt, it can be seen clearly that he tied his golden hair neatly. He looked really cool like girls chuckle as they pass near him. He slowly turned his head towards my direction. When he realised that I'm standing there, looking at him with confused eyes he smiled. "You came at last. Come, let's go inside."he talked but kept his pose. I nod and together, we entered the dining room.

After dinner, he took me to the Pool Bar. He kept on saying "You'll like the live music." I should admit it's a really nice place. As you will understand from the name, it's a bar near the pool, a place where all the tourists go after dinner to have fun.

We found an empty table and sat down. Cham ordered drinks for us. And I was smiling, pretending this is the best moment in my life. People who learned Cham's an animator, most of them girls,were inviting him to the dance floor, almost dragging him.

As Cham kept on dancing, he is indeed a good dancer, and laughing with girls, I felt myself getting more and more angry. The way girls jokingly touching his shoulder, laugh while looking into his eyes and most importantly Cham's equally close responses were annoying me without any reason.

Suddenly Cham turned his head and looked at me. I turned my head so he won't see me looking at him. I know that I was looking at them like I want to punch those girls. _Oh, yeah I really want to punch them and make their beautiful faces the ugliest things in the world. They are acting so... so bitchy? Yeah if there's a word in the English vocabulary that will be definitely it._

When I came to this hotel for the first time with my family, I thought Cham was attractive, even hot...**(A/N: LOL!)** _And it seems I stil think the same... _Since I'm a shy person, I didn't go and talk with much. I just watched him from a distance, I even learned his name when someone was calling him. We rarely talked, he was just asking me questions like "How's your holiday?", "Do you enjoy your stay at our hotel?" and I answered politely and the went. That was the same everyday. What can you do when your parents watch you like eagles? It's so strange for such a polite person, a gentleman to bring me here out of the blue.

"Hey, I'm asking for the third time why're you sulking like that? You can go back to your room, if you want. It's not like I'm forcing you to stay here."

I got angry at him for saying this and hitting the table, I stood up. "You are not forcing me to stay? Oh, so you're not. Excuse me, but YOU HAVE JUST IMPRISONED ME IN THIS HOTEL AND YOU SAY YOU'RE NOT FORCING ME?" I shouted, took the card on the table and took quick steps to my room. _I can't stand Cham being so indiffrent._

I woke up as the sunlight passing through the glass and disturbing me. I got up slowly and washed my face. Last night I fell asleep while praying the god for all this to be a nightmare. Unfortunately, it was all real. I returned to bed and pulled the blanket to my head. Glancing for a short time to my watch I saw it's 9.00 am. _I wish I've told at least one person that I'll be leaving. _

I lied in bed for hours and still no knocks from the door. I looked at my watch again, it was 6.50 pm. _Maybe Cham had gotten tired of me, maybe he doesn't care anymore and I can get out of here._

With hope filling my mind, I opened the door to get out of my room. And guess what? Cham was sitting beside it, with his back against the wall and looking at me. He seemed so tired, like he didn't sleep at all.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to flirt with the hotel guests?" I asked with a cold voice. He looked at me with surprised expression for a second, then grinned. "So that's the problem, that I paid too much attention to other girls last night." Now it was my turn to look surprised. He laughed at my reaction and stood up. He leaned and whispered "Are you jealous?" "O-Of course not! You-you moron!" I tried to lie. What can I say to Cham when I can't even admit to myself that I'm jealous? He grinned again and suddenly hugged me. I felt the warmth of his breath on my neck. With a kidding tone he said "There's no need to be jealous. They're this hotel's guests. As an animator it's my duty to please them. They come, stay and go. But you're the only one that will stay all the time. The same goes with my heart" He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. "You're special" he whispered...

_Special?...I'm special...A word I've never heard from a man before._Cham continued to look at me. I tilted my head and broke my gaze. I suddenly noticed I'm mumbling to myself "So I'm special?" and I got embarrassed, thinking he might have heard me. _I want his words to be real so much, I want to believe him._Cham's hand touched my cheek. He lifted my head so I can look at him again. And I looked at his sky blue eyes again. His eyes were so beautiful, his gaze was so deep that I felt like I'm losing myself in them. I grabbed his shirt's collar to pull him closer so I can look more closely, more carefully. I'm sure I've never seen such beautiful eyes before.

I kept staring with the same distance, still clutching at his shirt's collar. His face was so close that could feel his hot breath on my face. I_ wonder what's going on in his mind when he's holding me tight, looking at my eyes. Is he only making fun of me or is he serious? Did he really mean it when he said "I'll love you."_Cham slowly closed the distance between us. He rubbed his lips against mine. I continued to look at his eyes and wished he won't ever let me go.

When I slowly closed my eyes he suddenly stepped back, turned his back and started to walk. The opposite of what I wished happened to me. I couldn't understand why he suddenly stepped back while kissing me. Well he was just brushing his lips but that's also kissing right? As he continued his walk, without even turning his back, he said " The dinner's already started. You better hurry up." When I realised what had done, I started to blush.

"Hey, I said it to you. Did you hear what I was saying?" This time he turned to look at my face. "Geez, you should go to and see the hotel's doctor to check up on your ears." Despite that I had all the shades of red on my cheeks, his face was still in natural colour as though nothing happened. I blinked a few times then went into my room immediately.

* * *

Yay the second chapter has just finished. That was a romantic one. Btw Cham's name has two meanings, it means "heat" and "blackness". Cool name i think^^

And thanks to **A.C.E.-Samma**, **Noey**, **Ali **and **delir_mis** for their reviews^^


	3. Omake

Hi, as new year I want make you an omake, a side story. It's a present from me to all of my readers I wish you'll like it^^

Disclaimer(why do we have to do this in each chapter?): I don't own Bleach.

Now take your present under the tree written Based on a Dream on the corner, took off the ribbons and unwrap it^^ (cause we do so in new year in our country...)

* * *

"Hi, Nikolu-chaann!!!!" a girl wearing a shinigami robe was running towards me. "You know Hinamori-chan, it's Nicole-chan, not Nikolu. You get it? Nee-coal. Okay?" She blinked a few times "Oh...I see... Gomen Nikolu-chan. Oh, I'm mean Nee-cool? eh? I'm not sure." I rolled my eyes as she was trying desperately to spell my name right.

After what seemed like an hour to me, maybe it was just 5 minutes, I got tired of this spelling thing. "Btw Hinamori-chan, you came here while calling my name. I guess you came cause you want to tell me something important?" She made an ohwith her mouth then "Oh yes, I have totally forgotton it. I came to tell you tomorrow is New Year and I wonder if you don't have something else to do why don't you come and celebrate it with us?" "Us? You mean who?" I raised an eyebrow.

She showed her hand in front of my face and started to count with her fingers. "I mean me, Matsumoto-san, Kiba-kun, Hisagi-kun, uhmm...you and Shirou-chan." My eyes went wide when I heard the last word. "Shirou-chan? You mean Hitsugaya? Oh, YES I WILL DEFINITELY COME!" I clapped my hands as a reason of excitement. I usually do it when I'm excited and happy. "Really? That will be great. I have to go and ask Aizen-taichou about it see you later." with that she ran to another direction.

"Aizen-taichou? I thought he was in Hueco Mundo. Well, I won't mind at least Toushirou will be there too." I started to run through Seireitei with joy.

While I was running I bumped into a person and fell on the floor "Oops.. sorry about that" I lifted my head to see who that ill fated person was and got shocked. The person in front of me was the cutest, coolest, the most handsome, the most skillful.....etc. etc. the best person you can ever imagine and I have ever seen, Hitsugaya Toushirou. He was dusting off his haori. When he was done, he looked at me with his beautiful teal eyes. I felt myself lost in them. "What are you doing here? A captain must not run in the seireitei, it will damage your reputation." he sighed and offered his hand for me. I was about to take it but....

"Nikolu-kun, what are you doing here?"Hisagi was glaring at me. "Me? Where is Toushirou?" He kept glaring. "What are you talking about? As a third seat you must call him Hitsugaya-taichou. Stop daydreaming and get back to work!" _Hey, wasn't I suppose to be a captain just a minute ago?_I walked slowly, following Hisagi-kun.

_Is it just me or is it just too boring that you felt there's been a year although it's been just 5 minutes?_ I kept walking while thinking about it. We were passing the training grounds. _3rd seat, eh? Am I that low? Damn I should just kill one of the captains when I have the opportunity, maybe when they're sleeping. _I glanced at the training area and found Shiba Kain doing meditation. _Meditation? _I ran to his side he looked at me with questioning eyes. "Shiba Kaien-dono? I thought you were dead about too many years ago." I was confused.

"Hmm...What are you babbling about? Can't you see I'm doing something important go away you chibi." _Omg, what happened to him? He used to be a nice person._With a loud "Hmpf!" I turned and walked away.

The sun set and I was still walking down the seireitei. I met almost all of the captains except Mayuri, cause I think he can use me on his experiment if he gets a chance. Then I ran into Matsumoto Rangiku....

"Hi!"She chirped. _Gotta be formal, gotta be formal!_"Hi, Matsumoto-san."I chirped back. "Hey, Hinamori-chan told me that you will attend the new year party too. Then why are you still wandering here?" she asked curiously. "Umm..Actually I don't know. The people I've met today are acting a bit...you know...out of character?" She laughed at my answer. "Oh is that so? Come, I'll make your childish face look more beatiful, and we'll find you a dress which will make you look so sexy that-" but she was cut off by me. "No, no thank I don't want-" this time I was cut off by Matsumoto as she was completing her sentence. "-that even my taichou will drool on you!" she smiled. "Omg, wait a minute. I will! Please help me Matsumoto-san." with that we ran to her room.

"Do you think this will look cute on me?" I asked Matsumoto as I was trying a navy blue dress. "Yes, it will make you look sexier."She smiled. "But Matsumoto-san, I think if I look cute than sexy I think it will be better." She gave an expression like -you must be kidding. "Nope, boys in this age like sexy girls. Now try this red one too."

After what seemed like hours, _Damn those hours again!, _I finally found something nice. Not so sexy, not so cute, just a nice dress. **(A/N: I won't tell you the details of this dress. I think it will be better if you imagine it in your head yourself. Nice changes due to prospective right?^^) **With Matsumoto's affords I put on make up that matches perfectly with my dress and don't forget about the shoes, they match perfectly too.

"Wow, Matsumoto-san, the one who that boys will drool on is actually you!" I was looking at her with admire. "Thank you, don't worry everyone will think you're beautiful. And call me Rangiku, not Matsumoto-san." she dragged me towards somewhere I didn't know yet.

"Rangiku-san, the heels...." but they weren't hurting strangely. "Nikolu-chan, we're there." While trying to walk straight and not to fall and dirt my dress, I didn't get the chance to look around. Now I realised we were in the one of the gardens in seireitei. _Oh, are there any gardens in seireitei? Whatever...I'll get to see Toushirou, I'm so happy. _

As the party went on, I searched every single place and found him. He was sitting on top of a huge tree and gazing at the stars. He looked so beautiful with a thoughtful look, moonlight shining on him making his skin paler.

_I want to be near him and watch the stars together. But it's impossible for me to climb up there. Come on Nicole you can do it! You can climb there. Just don't get caught by him otherwise he will run away._ I tried to grab a branch but they were too high. I turned my head side to side and searched for Zaraki Kenpachi. _Gotcha, I found you._

"Zaraki-taichou, I found you at last. Only you can help me, please come with me. If you do so, I'll tell you where Ichigo is hiding at the moment." Suddenly his eyes filled with desire to kill and yelled "Show me the way!". I opened my mouth to tell the direction but he was already walking to the opposite direction. "No taichou, you're going wrong. This way." I showed my index finger towards the huge tree. "And taichou please don't make noise."

I climbed up Zaraki Kenpachi. I had the enough length to grab the branch now. I grabbed it tightly and smiled with joy. _The hardest part is done, you're great Nicole._I climbed up the branch and whispered a "thank you" to Zaraki-taichou.

"Yaay, it's a game! Let's climbed up on Ken-chan!!!!" Yachiru! No, not when I'm so close! We definitely got Hitsugaya's attention. "Hey, what are you doing here?" yeah, we got his attention. I forced myself to look at him without blushing. Damn, it's so hard not to blush. "I'm asking you, what's your seat?" Hitsugaya asked again. "I'm a captain? a 3rd seat in 9th division? Actually I don't know it myself." He looked at me with wide eyes. "Could it be that you're Nicole?" "Ah, yeah." "What are you doing here, you're supposed to be the 5the seat of the 4th division." Eh? Whatever...if Toushirou says so then it must be right. "Yeah, I forgot, sorry." "Hnn.."

I sat near him, he continued to stargaze. I placed my head on his shoulder, he didn't respond. We kept silent and stayed there for the rest of the night.

"And I've thought you all about Logarithm. Now we're going with Trigonometry." I blinked at him, not lifting my head up. "Toushirou, what did you say?" He smiled "The most important thing is Sine and Cosine. Don't forget them." "Eh?"

"Psst, Nicole wake up. The teacher's asking you a question." I opened my eyes slowly. "Okay, okay, stop shaking me."

Unfortunately I got detention for sleeping in the class. Alice,the girl who woke me up, also my best friend got detention too, for letting me sleep. "So, were you dreaming about Hitsugaya-taichou again." She smiled at me. "Yeah, and it was fun." I smiled back.

* * *

DONE! Oh that was trying, writing an omake. But it contains Toushirou^^ I think it was refreshing. I had a car crash, but as you can see, it won't refrain me from writing!

**Reviews:**

**Noey:** Lemons? I don't know maybe later....It's due to the reviews...

**Shadow Crystal Sage:**Omg! Thank you for your reviews guys. I'm happy that you liked it.^^

**ShadowedDagger Rips Asunder:** Oh, this is the real world we are talking about so it won't be that easy to find him.

Thanks for your reviews and please review more^^ I want to hear your comments about the omake^^


End file.
